Remember Me
by Serenity Vi Britannia
Summary: Revamp of my old story. When suppressed memories start to return... What is a girl to do? YukixOC, KyoxTohru, AkitoxShigure, etc. Rated just in case.
1. Remember

A/N: So I happened upon my old fanfic from awhile ago and I realized how inexperienced and painful it was to look at that thing, so I decided to revamp it now that I know what the heck I'm doing and how to write. Hope you all enjoy this; I'm going to try and make it better. :3 Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Jumping at the sound of banging on the door, the small girl shot up from where she had been lying on the floor and clutched her forehead as a wave of pain washed over her. She blinked slightly, hearing screams coming from behind the door where the banging came from, but before she could investigate she was met by a tall, dark-haired boy staring down at her. She recoiled at the sight of him, not knowing who he was, but the boy dropped a bag at her feet and turned on his heel.<p>

"Akito asked that you leave. Now."

Raising an eyebrow at the boy, the girl tilted her head in confusion as she felt another wave of pain rush through her skull and she touched the back of her head to ease the pain. Pulling her hand away after a moment or two, the girl gasped as a small red stain had formed on her fingers. Looking back up at the man, the girl was about to ask who Akito was when she heard a bone-chilling scream come from behind the door. Her head whipped around to see the door fly open and a flash of grey and orange get dragged back behind it before the wooden door was slammed once again. Shivering at the draft the door had created, the girl looked up at the boy once again, only to see him kneel down to her level, his dark eyes clouded in shadows as he touched her cheek.

"I am sorry, Usagi… But there's nothing more I can do…"

"But… Who are you?"

The boy blinked at her, surprised at her question, but soon he sighed and shook his head. "Nobody important, just go before Akito comes back and tries to throw another vase again."

Usagi raised an eyebrow once again at his statement, but soon grabbed her bag and started toward the outside door, turning back to look at the mysterious man one more time before she turned the knob and left the estate-another piercing scream ringing through the night as she picked up the pace and ran. She ran out of the compound, making it past the gate before it closed with a clang behind her and she heard a clap of thunder sound off overhead. Shivering lightly as she felt cold raindrops hit her from above, she picked up the pace once again and disappeared into the night.

After hours of running, the girl collapsed on a nearby doorstep and rubbed her aching feet. Pulling off her socks and inspecting the skin beneath them, the eight year old sighed and leaned against the doorframe as she checked the back of her neck once again. It wasn't bleeding as much as it had been, but it still ached. What the heck just happened? Where was she? Who was that boy who told her to leave? What was behind that door, screaming? She would probably never know…

The girl looked out at the rain, watching it pour in front of her and soon felt herself being lulled to sleep by the sound of it. Snuggling into the doorframe with a shiver, the child's raven locks fell into her face and provided a little more warmth in the cold evening air. She heard someone open the door, and she almost fell over at the loss of the solid mass keeping her up, but soon found a warmth encircling her small form as she looked up to see a woman with orange hair above her. Usagi was too tired to say anything to her, but she was also too tired to try and run anymore. Snuggling into the woman's chest, the child shivered once again as the woman bent over to grab the bag and bring them both inside.

Opening her eyes after a few moments, the small girl found a pair of blue-green eyes staring back at her and she blinked in surprise. The woman with orange hair appeared above her, patting the owner of the eyes lightly on the head before she addressed the girl on the couch. "Don't worry… You're safe here. Go back to sleep, you need your rest. We'll be here when you wake up."

She nodded, wincing lightly as she felt a warm cloth pressed to her injury, but soon she felt herself drifting back into her dream world.

_Five Years Later_

Light shone into her bedroom, slowly making its way over the horizon and soon a few rays fell onto the dark-haired girl's face. Grumbling lightly at the disturbance, the teenager pulled a pillow over her face and started the countdown… 3…2….1….

_WHAM!_

The girl flinched as she heard the door fly open and was about to check and see who it was when she felt two bodies tackle her on her bed and she yelped in surprise. Throwing the pillow off her face, the girl laughed when she caught sight of her mother and her sister on top of her. "And what do I owe the pleasure of this interesting wakeup call?"

"No real reason. Can't we just come in and love on you in the morning?" Kyoko teased, winking at her oldest as the girl rolled her eyes and turned over in bed, covering her head with her blankets in the process. The woman gave the covers a firm tug as she tackled the girl in a hug as Tohru laughed, thoroughly amused at her mother's antics. Feeling herself starting to giggle, Usagi rolled her eyes and allowed Kyoko to snuggle her tight in her arms. It had been almost forever since she felt a mother's touch… At least, that's what she felt like when she arrived in the Honda household five years ago. Since then, Kyoko made sure she was happy and healthy, just like a real mother would do for her daughter.

She had been taken in and cared for, cleaned up from whatever tussle she had been in when she left the strange house, and treated like she was one of Kyoko's own. Usagi had grown to love that woman and her daughter dearly, just like they were her real family. This was the family she had always wanted. The one she never got. Unfortunately for Usagi, her memories of anything before the night she appeared on the Honda doorstep had not returned to her; and for now, that was fine. The only time it bothered her was when her nightmares flared up around the same time she had appeared at their door.

"Anyway! It's time for breakfast and for you two to go to school! I told my boss I'd be in after I send you two off but you don't help when you sleep in," Kyoko laughed, shaking her head as she snapped her oldest out of her thoughts. Blue eyes stared up at the woman she called mother and she snuggled closer into the warmth. Last night had been one of the few where she remembered the night she came to her current residence, but she was not going to worry her mother or Tohru with her nightmares. No matter how vivid they were.

Shivering at the memory of the man who sent her away, it took another squeeze from her mother to get her to get up and dress herself. Today was not going to be a good one, despite the fun exchange she had been a part of to wake herself up, but she could feel it in her bones. Something was going to happen.

_Later that night_

Tossing and turning in her bed, the girl felt her head throb as a wave of pain rushed over her once again. Voices. All the voices. So many of them… Screaming. Calling to her… Everything was so strange. Those voices… They were so familiar… But distant at the same time… All these voices… Who did they belong to? All of them screaming to her, calling her name. Shuddering as she remembered the blood curdling screams that followed the slamming of the door, the cries of her name from right before she was struck. Everything was coming to her in waves, but none of it was making sense.

"_USAGI!"_

Her eyes flew open, her breathing became more labored as she bolted upright in bed and let her head fall into her hands. Breathing deeply, her shoulders shook in light sobs that erupted from her throat as she pulled her knees to her chest. The light from the moon shone in from her window and soon the girl caught sight of her suitcase under her bed and raised an eyebrow. Maybe the answer was in there. Sliding off her bed, the teenager unzipped the bag and opened it, only seeing emptiness inside. She rolled her eyes once again, tossing the bag across the room and grumbling in annoyance. She hated the fact that she had no idea who she was—or even why she was here, but when she heard her bag fall over from where it was and the sound of paper falling to the ground. It wasn't like a stack of papers, maybe three or four, but she heard them slip out from under the suitcase.

Craning her neck to see where the suitcase went, the dark-haired girl narrowed her eyes as she went to investigate. Slowly pulling the suitcase off the ground, the girl was met with several pictures on the ground before her. Tossing the small bag back onto her bed, the girl scooped up the photos and wandered to her desk in a trance. Snapping on the light, the dark-haired girl examined the items in her hand and felt her fingers trace along the faces in the photo. There were a grand total of twelve people whose faces could be clearly made out, but one kept lurking in the shadows. That one was the one who sent chills down her spine. Tossing the pictures into a pile as she looked through them, she came to a stop at one that happened to catch her eye. Staring at the photo before her, the girl saw herself surrounded by three children. One was a boy who had bright orange hair, another was a smaller female with golden hair, wrapped up in Usagi's arms, and the last was a boy with light hair and piercing violet eyes. That one was the one who drew her in. The one she focused on. This boy… He had been in her dreams, haunting her… All these years, he had been haunting her.

That was the straw that broke the camel's back. Tearing her eyes away from the photos, Usagi put them back in a pile and stuffed them into the suitcase on her bed. Rushing to her closet, the girl stuck her smaller things in the suitcase from all those years ago and went on to put her clothes into a larger bag. Scribbling down a note to her mother and her sister, the dark-haired girl slipped into a warm coat and left in the dark of the night-starting on her journey to her past.

* * *

><p>AN: Eh. I hope it's okay! I'll start on the second chapter now! Haha. Read and review?


	2. I Will Still Be Here

A/N: Alrighty! On to Chapter 2! Thankfully I didn't delete the old one so I'm reading it as I go so I know what I want to tweak and rewrite on there. Anyway! Here's chapter 2! Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>A Few Months Later<em>

Today was not one of her better days. After getting roughed up by some Yankees and her phone being destroyed, Usagi was left to wander by herself in the city. She had gotten herself lost, so she had no idea how to get back to her mother and Tohru even if she had given up on her search, and thankfully she had gotten a couple jobs to keep herself from starving, but it didn't help that she was still homesick. Letting her feet lead her down the sidewalk, she soon came to a stop at a bookstore nearby. Catching a glimpse of the sign in the window, the name 'Sohma' caught her attention… Upon further inspection, the name Shigure Sohma was written in bold letters announcing a book signing going on this week. Weird. Why was that so familiar?

Wandering into the store, Usagi went looking for the books with that author's name and soon found herself being led to two different sections. The first seemed a little inappropriate for a thirteen year old girl, so she steered clear of that section, but once she found the novels she went looking through them until she picked one that peaked her interest. After that, she entered the line of people awaiting his signature and after twenty minutes she made it to the front. She placed her book on the table and waited for the man to take it, only to find him staring at her. Blinking in surprise, the girl raised an eyebrow at him as she felt his gaze. "May I…. Help you?" she asked, raising a perfectly arched eyebrow at the man as he continued to stare at her.

Shigure looked at the empty store behind the girl, shaking his head lightly in response, but soon he stared back up at her again. "I think maybe you can… Could you follow me for a second?" he asked, standing from his seat and gesturing for her to follow him. Tilting her head lightly in response, the girl did as she was asked and followed Shigure as he went towards the front of the store and paid for her book. Signing the book after he bought it, he held it out to her with a smile and an amused quirk of an eyebrow. "And your name is…?"

"Ah!" Usagi blinked, taking the book from him and bowing respectfully. "Honda, Usagi." She answered, looking back up at him with a sheepish smile. Shigure flinched at the mention of her first name, causing the girl to stare at him a little more, and soon an unreadable expression crossed his features as he seemed to radiate concern.

"Usagi are you living alone on the streets?" he asked, gesturing to her disheveled appearance as she blushed.

"No…..?" she answered, attempting to lie but failing miserably. If she was caught off guard, she was a very bad liar. It was rather depressing when she really thought about it. In the meantime, Shigure made a noise, his expression darkening in concern as he watched her, and he soon took a seat on a chair nearby and looked up at her.

"Usagi-chan… You may not understand at the moment… But we used to be friends, once upon a time. Sure, I was not your _best_ friend, that was someone else's job, but we were pretty close. Do you think… Maybe you can trust me enough to let me take you in off the streets and you can wash up?" he offered, only to be met with a look from the teenager before him. Oh boy. He had officially creeped her out. Sighing lightly, the man pinched the bridge of his nose and gave her a lopsided smirk in response. "Come on. You know me. I'm not going to do something stupid. Actually, if I did then I have a feeling those two would kill me, but you think you could trust me? Maybe just a little bit?"

Usagi glared at the man, thoroughly confused and rather creeped out when she noticed the way he was grinning at her. Raising an eyebrow, the girl pulled her pile of photos from her bag and flipped through them until she came upon the one she was looking for. A trio of boys smiled at her from the photo, two of them dark-haired and the other with very light, long locks, but one of the dark-haired boys looked familiar. No, not the one with the hair in his eye-that was the one from when she was eight-but the other one.

"Ah. So Ha-san left you those… Figured he would have destroyed them like Akito asked…"

Usagi flinched violently as she caught Shigure staring over her shoulder, having gotten up from his seat on the chair nearby and moved to look at what she was doing. She was about to pull away and start running when she processed what he had just said—Akito; the person who the boy mentioned all those years ago. Who _was_ this Akito, anyway? What did he have to do with her? Regardless, Shigure smiled gently at her and held out his hand, waiting for her to look at him once again before he went on.

"Look. I know you're confused and scared… But I know two boys who have been just as lost and alone as you have been these past five years. You think you can just put your walls down for just a little bit and I can explain it to you as best as I can?" he asked, gathering her one bag and tossing it over his shoulder as he kept his hand extended to her. Biting her lip, the girl sighed and looked away. Putting her photos back into her bag, the girl thought about it for a minute, and soon she turned around and placed her hand in his with a nod. Shigure smiled, giving her hand a squeeze as he gently tugged her out of the bookstore.

_Shigure's House_

Slipping off her shoes as she entered the house, the girl made a mental note about the extra pairs of shoes beside hers at the door and she blinked up at Shigure once he placed her bags down on the ground. He looked as if he was about to say something when there was a crash in the living room. The man sighed, shaking his head as he slid open the door to reveal a boy with orange hair brooding at the table while the door fell off its hinges and clattered to the ground. Usagi blinked in surprise at the door's mangled state, but when she felt another pair of eyes on her, she turned to look at the boy in the room. Backing away from the teen and giving a sheepish wave, the girl bumped into Shigure and looked up at him expectantly only to see he was watching her in anticipation. What was he waiting for?

"Hey. You."

Usagi flinched as she heard the boy's voice and she gave him a look as she crossed her arms over her chest. "What do you want?" she snapped, uncharacteristically irritable when addressing the bright-haired teen before her. The boy only smirked, standing from the floor and walking over to her. He started circling the girl, causing her to growl and watch him closely, rather annoyed by his actions.

"Kyo-kun, leave her be. Usagi-chan doesn't know who you are."

"That's bullshit and you know it dog!"

"Language! There's a lady present!"

"Oh shut up! At least I'm not a lecherous old dog that picks up girls off the street! How are you so sure that _is_ Usagi anyway?"

"Because it's her name."

The girl allowed the boys to bicker, wandering further into the house as her curiosity started to overwhelm her a bit. The boy was around her age, if not a few months older, but he seemed very familiar. She had little to no hope that he was the orange-haired boy in the pictures, but then again she never let her hopes get up when it came to her memories. She did not want to be disappointed.

Wandering upstairs, the girl found herself counting around 3 or 4 guest rooms, and only one bedroom had someone's belongings in it. She assumed it was Shigure's, since it was his house, but then she wondered who the boy was and where he belonged. Did he live here too? Regardless, Usagi made her way along the hall until she caught sight of some photos hanging from the walls. They were all of the people from her pile of photos, but some were from when they were babies and others were from more recently. As she made her way along, she noticed that a few frames had no pictures in them, but when she pulled out her pile and lined the pictures up with the frames, they all fit perfectly. What _was_ this place? Where in the world was she? Regardless, the girl was about to go back downstairs when she felt someone behind her, staring over her shoulder.

It wasn't an unwelcome presence, for it felt a little familiar, but it was still awkward since she was in unfamiliar territory. Feeling a hand on hers, the girl looked down to see a black and white beaded bracelet around the wrist of the person behind her, and she sighed, shaking her head lightly. "You know I don't know who you are, right?"

"Yeah, I know… But you'll figure it out sooner or later…" he answered quietly, placing his chin on her shoulder but keeping the rest of him as distant as he could from her. What, did she have cooties or something? Whatever. Either way, it was not an unwelcome gesture from the boy. Leaning her head against Kyo's on her shoulder, the girl felt him staring at where she had placed her photos and she tensed when he reached out and pulled the one with the two of them, the girl and the mystery boy. Kyo tensed as well as he looked at the photo, but soon she felt him slowly move closer to her. "Usagi-chan… I need to tell you something…"

_Inner Sohma House_

Darkness. That was all he had known for almost four years. Darkness and pain. Every day he was locked away in this room, and every day that he would not do as Akito asked, he would be punished severely. Since he was ten, he had been locked away in this prison by the god of the zodiac, and there was no way out. Here he was, almost fourteen, and very damaged. Today he had refused to come out of the room. He did not want to go outside… And Akito was on her way back with that… thing. Why did things have to be this way? When they were young, it was a lot easier. Unfortunately for the rat of the zodiac, the god's obsession with him had not dwindled, and he was stuck in hell.

"There you are," that silky smooth voice cooed as the door slid open and closed and the boy in the corner shivered violently in response. Yuki whimpered, curling up as tight as he could, pressing himself into the corner of the room. The crack that followed caused the boy to yelp in surprise when he did not feel the pain that usually followed. "Did you really think you could go against the head without paying? Yuki… You should know better than that by now," Akito purred, his lips curling in an evil smirk as he raised the weapon above his head and started to strike.

The boy cried out in pain, the whip cracking and attacking the smaller boy as Yuki cried, begging for Akito to stop. The head of the Sohma house kept the smirk plastered on his face as he continued to torture his playmate for disobeying him. His mindset was that everyone in the house was to do as he says, and if they didn't they would be punished severely. This was a prime example of what happened when you went against the head of the house. Terrible things would happen.

_Outside_

Golden eyes darted along the compound, the canine they belonged to growling angrily as she made her way along the grounds. Shigure sighed, shaking his head as he followed after the animal and he nudged Kyo beside him. "I really think telling her was a bad idea, Kyo-kun."

"Haru would've told her if I didn't. I'd rather it be me than that spoiled brat."

"Yes, but Kyo. You stressed her out enough to transform her. She has enough on her plate without you telling her someone she doesn't remember is in trouble."

"Shut up old man, we can't do anything about it now."

Padding along the outside of the inner Sohma house, the lupine felt a low rumble rise in her throat as she sniffed around for a familiar scent to follow. Fortunately for her, she found something that smelled familiar, but once that scent was tainted with the smell of blood, the canine tensed up and a growl erupted from her throat. Teeth barred, the wolf slid into the crack of the partially opened door, padding along and following the scent until she made it to the room the smell was coming from. Pushing the door open with her muzzle, her golden eyes focused on the scene before her and she rose on her hackles and snarled angrily. The sound caused the head of the Sohma house to pause-but only for a brief moment-and turn around to face the animal. The lupine snarled angrily as she circled Akito, the boy glaring at her and baring his teeth in recognition. He knew who she was.

Raising the whip above his head, the boy brought it down in an attempt to hit the animal, but the wolf was too quick. Jumping out of the way, the animal clamped its powerful jaws onto Akito's arm, causing the boy to drop the weapon and cry out in pain. Releasing Akito when the boy fell to his knees, the animal poised itself to strike as she positioned herself between Akito and Yuki. The boy in the corner stared at his rescuer in disbelief, shaking and shivering from his previous injuries getting ripped open once again by the whip, but he soon pushed himself to his feet and stumbled toward the animal. Akito started screaming, demanding that she get out and that this was none of her concern, only to have someone turn on the lights in the room and the trio turned to see Shigure in the doorway.

"Shi-chan! You're here! Get this thing out of here! It _bit_ me! Look at this! It may have rabies! I demand someone shoot it!"

"_Enough_ Akito." Shigure growled, causing the boy to stare at the older man in disbelief. The head of the Sohmas stuttered, attempting to form words as Shigure made his way over to his cousin. Yuki backed away, causing the wolf to snarl at Shigure and reposition herself between the dog and the rat, but she still kept a close eye on Akito.

"Usagi-chan… You can trust me. Let me see Yuki-kun, and we'll take him home. How does that sound?" Shigure asked quietly, kneeling down to her level and slowly reaching out to touch the animal. Usagi snapped at the man, her teeth barred as she backed herself up towards where she smelled Yuki.

"**And how do I know if you're going to keep him safe from this… Thing?"**

Shigure smiled, shaking his head at the girl and standing once again. "Because, I have permission to take Yuki home with me. Away from this place. He has been here long enough, and _needs a change of scenery_," he turned to Akito at the last part, his eyes narrowing in an intense glare as he felt Akito recoil from him as if he had been struck. Turning back to the lupine, the man looked from the wolf to the boy and slowly reached out to Yuki. Gesturing for his cousin to come to him, Shigure waited until Yuki had stared at Usagi, still rather shocked about the entire situation, and slowly walk towards the older man. The canine waited until Yuki was safe in Shigure's grasp before she let her guard down, padding after the man when he scooped his younger cousin up and carried him out of the room. The wolf glanced back at Akito, whose gaze had never left the spot they had previously been standing, and snorted in triumph as she followed Shigure out of this hell hole. She still had no idea what was going on, but she was glad to be out of there. It was like a graveyard, just waiting to suck out your soul.

Shivering lightly, the canine followed her small group of boys back to Shigure's house and that all too familiar _**POP**_ sounded off as she changed back into human form. Oh great. Grabbing her clothes, she thanked the lord that the boys were occupied with the new arrival and left her time to herself. She wandered back up the stairs, leaving the boys to their work, and yawned as she made her way up to the roof. Stretching out, the girl looked out at the stars and wondered what her mother and her sister were up to. She had been through a lot today, but maybe it was something that needed to happen before she figured out what the hell was going on.

"Oi. What're you doing up here?"

Jumping slightly, the girl narrowed her eyes as she heard the voice, but when she saw Kyo pop up beside her she felt a little better. It was hard to get used to these people when she apparently knew them so well back then. Raising an eyebrow at the boy, she didn't answer him so he continued. "And here I thought you'd be all over the damn rat since he's here now."

"I still don't even know what the hell is going on and you expect me to be hovering over some kid I ended up going bonkers and saving after you turned me INTO A FREAKING WOLF?" she screeched, standing from her spot and glaring down at the boy beside her.

"Technically I didn't do it, that's kinda who you are."

"It's never happened before!"

"Well you've never been caught by surprise by someone of the opposite sex, have you?"

"No…."

Kyo sighed, shaking his head and chuckling lightly. "Same as always, so stubborn. Then again I shouldn't be talking… But seriously, Usagi. You should go check up on him… I may not like him much, but you always did when we were kids… You were the one who brought him into the open, and you did the same for me. You included us when no one else did. Fortunately for you, only one of us desperately needs your attention right now… And he's not me."

Biting her lip, the girl watched her friend closely for a moment, and soon she groaned and got up, stepping over Kyo and making her way off the roof. "You owe me SO many explanations from tonight when I get back."

"I look forward to it."

* * *

><p>AN: Okay. I like this one better. :3 Usagi will talk to Yuki in the next chapter. Promise.


End file.
